Power Rangers: Galaxy Force
by Discordence
Summary: All the teams from MMPR to Dino Thunder are united as one after a distress signal comes from the planet Phaedos. Kim, the newest Great Power Guardian, must lead everyone into battle against a revived Ivan Ooze. Requested by Emolichic1.
1. Messages

**A/N: This was requested by Emolichic1. (Thanks for requesting!) This mainly focuses on all teams from MMPR (excluding the Alien Rangers, Lightspeed Rescue, and Wild Force) to Dino Thunder and occurs after PRDT's finale. The teams after PRDT will be in here (including before-then teams MMAR, PRLR, and PRWF), but only as cameos or mentioned by their names. Some may be related to older Rangers, but the teams she selected will be the main focus, but Lightspeed Rescue and Wild Force will fit into the story as two of the main teams a bit later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the idea for "Power Rangers: Galaxy Force", which includes certain ideas I'll point out. I only own the title, my OC(s) Viviani, and a few ideas.**

_1: Messages_

"Tommy?" An older Billy Cranston answered as he opened his front door. "What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to visit you now that you're back on Earth. Things with Cestria didn't work out?" The former Green, Red, White, and Black Ranger asked.

"We realized that we're better as best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. She agreed to watch over the In Space and Lost Galaxy teams just in case something happens and we need them." The former Blue Ranger replied. "A few months after I decided to stay on Aquitar, we realized this and I returned to Earth, where I hooked back up with Marge. We got married and had two teenage children; Troy, who's eighteen, and Kiera, who's seventeen."

Tommy looked around the Cranston living room. "Huh, really. Where's Marge?"

Billy looked away. "She died after giving birth to our second child. Both of my children only had me to depend on, but Trini has come over and helped us out. A year after Marge's death, Trini's ex-boyfriend, Kyle I think his name was, kicked her out of his house, and she now lives with us in our guest room."

"Are you guys married? If not, are you two even dating?"

"Nope. We agreed to never go out on a date with each other when she moved in, and I think she has a thing for Jason. When Troy and Kiera were still in their home dimension, Trini acted as a babysitter/older sister/surrogate mother to the both of them."

"Where are your children now if they're in a different dimension? And where is Trini?"

"Trini's out getting groceries while picking up the Dino Thunder Rangers for some reason, and Troy and Kiera are in the dimension that hosts the domed city of Corinth with some girl named Gemma. She needed them for some kind of help to modify the Morphing Grid, and a box came in the mail last Saturday." Billy pulled out a grayish-white box from a tall, skinny bookcase and handed it to Tommy. "They sent these to me along with their most recent letter."

Tommy opened the box, and inside were four touchscreen watch-like morphers and a folded piece of paper. Opening the paper, Tommy could see two different styles of handwriting; it was Troy and Kiera's most recent letter.

"_Dear Dad,_

_-We managed to recreate four of the Dino Thunder's morphers just yesterday! While I had kept that chunk of the Morphing Grid in check, Kiera and Gemma created those modified watch morphers in the box. They combine the powers of Dino Thunder AND Megaforce together in one, and it gives such unbelievable power that will be at the user's disposal! Gemma wanted me to tell you to give it to the Dino Thunder Rangers since she can't trace the Megaforce Rangers, excluding me. We were going to have a fifth one, the Pink Ranger, but the prototype disappeared on us and we still can't find it to this moment, but we're looking. Currently, we're working on modifying all the morphers up to Ninja Storm, the ones past Dino Thunder are highly dangerous to tamper with and Gemma said she'll do it with her twin brother, Gem, and our caretaker Doctor K. I hope you and Trini are doing okay, and I love you. ~Troy._"

"Wow, your children are geniuses! Everything looks so modernized!" Tommy complemented as he tried the Black Ranger morpher on. "It's Morphin' Time!" He shouted as a shining purple light covered Tommy, and when it dissipated, it looked like the Megaforce Black suit with Dino Thunder Black's helmet. Somehow, it looked very fashionable.

"Tommy, um…" Billy giggled as his friend removed the suit helmet. "Might wanna read the rest of the letter."

"_-As Troy said above, our modified Dino morphers are done! The suits may not look so great, especially the Black Ranger's, but Troy and Gemma agreed that the Megaforce suit mixed with the Dino Thunder helmet would look much better than the other way around. Sorry if it looks a bit tacky. I'm really hurting on the missing Pink Ranger prototype; it was the one Troy and Gemma let me do on my own, and now it's gone. Troy assured me that he and Gemma will find it, but nothing's come up, and we moved onto restoring the morphers of teams that came before Dino Thunder since the ones after have become very dangerous of either of us to handle, but no for Gemma. Other than that, Corinth got a community-wide modernization, and we've been doing just fine under Doctor K's care. I miss you and Trini so much, and I love you bunches. ~Kiera._" Tommy finished. He folded the letter back up, demorphed, and placed the piece of paper and the morpher back into the box, putting the lid back on.

"Wow, I feel bad for Kiera. She got to work on her own suit for us to use, and someone or something stole it."

"From what I can gather, some magic-like force stole it and not anyone in Corinth. I wish…" Before Billy could finish, the front door slammed open. Trini, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent all walked into the door in a line, but broke off once they entered the living room.

"I see you read their letter." Trini stated as she hugged Billy before pointing to the box on the table. "If they sent those to us for the Dino Thunder to use, I have a feeling a great evil's been released."

Tommy nodded in understanding as he pulled out his cell phone, beginning to dial. "I'll call Jason, Zack, and Hayley."

On the planet known as Phaedos, a woman with brown hair and eyes met the same colored eyes of a female with frizzy honey-colored hair and a dark gray, bikini-like warrior outfit. The brown-haired woman wore a sleeveless and pant-legless pink suit, fuchsia-colored vines swirled around the outfit and traveled down her legs and to her pink sandals.

"Is it finally over, Dulcea?" She asked. "Do I get to return to Earth after four long months of endless training?"

"Possibly, Kimberly. Only time will tell if you are fit to return home." As Dulcea spoke, a violet dot sparked across the sky, and the woman had a grim expression. "Where is Viviani?"

"She's at a temple's ruins…DULCEA!" Kimberly called as the warrior ran off. She followed and found herself looking at a temple's ruins, and they look to be recent.

"Viviani! I request your services!" She saw Dulcea run to a girl who looked to be a teenager. She had long green hair that was completely braided, dirt-colored eyes, and a dark brown dress that wrapped around the lower thighs. She was barefoot, and green vines were wrapped around both of her arms.

"Whatever shall it be, Dulcea?" She asked, her voice high-pitched yet smooth. "Is there a message to be sent?"

"Get a message to Kimberly's homeland on Earth and to the planet KO-35. Send the same message to the…Terra Venture?" Dulcea looked at Kim for an answer, and she confirmed it with a nod. "Yes, to that location as well. The heroes similar to Kimberly are reuniting at this exact location here."

"How do I get all of them here, though?"

"Teleport them!" As Viviani sent off a few flashes of pink light into the sky before teleporting to Earth, Dulcea turned to Kim. "I fear something sinister has returned to seek vengeance." And out of the corner of her eye, Dulcea could see everyone from Kim's friend Billy's house teleported onto the ground, Billy holding the gray-white box with both of his hands.

"Aisha! Tanya! Wait up!" Adam and Rocky called in unison to the two Yellow Rangers as they carried numerous shopping bags. The two boys had agreed to help their wives out during their shopping spree at the Angel Grove Mall, but they never expected to become pack mules. While they secretly hated their decisions to go, Adam didn't want to disappoint Tanya and Rocky wouldn't like to see Aisha upset.

Tanya stopped, sighed and turned to them. "You know, Adam, I'd like to make it home without hurting anyone, and you're pretty close to getting a silence beating." The former Black Ranger blushed in embarrassment.

"Same to you, Rocky. You wouldn't want to make your wife upset, would you?" Aisha looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and Rocky sighed in defeat.

"No, Aisha, I wouldn't. You girls win…" Just then, a pink spark appeared in front of the former Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers. In an instant, they all disappeared, the shopping bags dropping and spilling onto the sidewalk.

"Cassie, Zhane, over here!" TJ shouted to his best friends. Cassie and Zhane, her fiancée, walked hand-in-hand to TJ, who was with Andros, Ashley, and Andros' girlfriend Aleia. "Karone's coming back from Silver Hills today."

"That's great!" Zhane commented, high-fiving TJ.

"Maybe she'll bring home a beau…right, Andros?" Cassie asked playfully, winking at the former in Space Red Ranger.

"I hope not." Andros rolled his eyes as he answered her. "Karone having a boyfriend is going to cause all sorts of problems."

"Really?" They all looked to see Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Kai, Damon, and Mike with their guide, Carlos, who asked the question. "I always heard you tell Karone that a good boy will come around someday."

"That was just to make her happy. Girls were outclassed by boys, so she couldn't help herself."

"Who cares? You were right!" The In Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers looked to see Karone running to where the two teams were standing in a grassy field.

"Guys, this is Wes Collins. He was the Red Ranger of the Time Force team, and has become my new boyfriend!" Karone gushed, hugging Wes' arm.

Andros smirked. "Aren't you dating _your_ Pink Ranger, Jen?"

"I was," Wes replied. "But it wasn't meant to be and she returned to the future with the rest of my team. Well, except for Eric, but he's on his way to some guy's house in Angel Grove along with this young man named Justin."

"Really," Cassie commented. "Tell us about how you two met." Just then, a pink spark expanded and covered all of the former Rangers and they too teleported away.

"Hunter! Hunter Bradley, where are you?!" Blake Bradley called out, his voice echoing in the park trees. "Hunter, come out! We need to go back to the dojo!"

Next to Blake was his girlfriend Tori Hansen. "Kelly, I know you're with him. Just show yourselves and you won't be punished when we find you!" She tried coaxing her boyfriend's brother's girlfriend out of hiding for her to accept the offer, but no such luck.

From behind a tree, Hunter Bradley and his girlfriend Kelly Holloway giggled as Tori and Blake walked away from their hiding spot.

"They'll never find us here!" Hunter giggled and whispered.

"I know they're skilled, but they couldn't bother to check _behind_ any trees?" Kelly asked, shaking her head.

"We did." The couple looked to see Blake and Tori staring at them upside down. The two were hanging off of a tree branch, and as they got off and broke into laughter, which was when the final pink spark enveloped them all, sending them to Phaedos where everyone else that Dulcea wanted was waiting for them.

**A/N: Sorry for the short Ninja Storm bit and if the first chapter is a little bland, I'm not very good at writing introductions. So, Emolichic1, here's the start of the fic. I hope you like it so far, and if the introduction ****_is_**** a bit bland to you, I ****_will_**** to do better in the chapters to come. : )**


	2. The Mission

_2: The Mission_

"Whoa, where are we? What happened?" Trent asked, rubbing his head. He helped Kira to her feet and left Conner and Ethan to pick themselves up.

"I second that; Tommy, where are we?" Jason, who had apparently landed next to him, asked.

Tommy took in the scenery, remembering a certain planet he visited with a few select Rangers to retrieve the 'Great Power'.

"Phaedos." Tommy whispered.

"KIM! Thank goodness you're okay!" He heard Jason shout as he ran to a familiar woman in a pink outfit matching of a warrior he met while on the planet the first time. Jason tightly hugged her as she turned to see him and other Rangers. "I thought you were completely gone after none of my messages were returned."

"After the Maligore incident, I was taken here, where I couldn't communicate with anyone. Sorry if I worried you Jason." She apologized before her sights landed on three people.

"Zack, Trini, Billy!" She cried in happiness as she ran to hug the Black, Yellow, and Blue Rangers tightly. "I missed you guys! What's been going on?"

"Well, Jason started a martial arts dojo after marrying Emily, but that quickly ended in divorce." Zack began, his elbow bumping against Jason's arm. "And I married Angela before I started a dancing school."

"Neat. What about you two?" Kim asked to Billy and Trini.

"Well, I'm working with the NASADA, and Trini took care of children…_my _children. She moved in with me and my two kids after her old boyfriend dumped onto the street, both literally and figuratively."

"I assume you married Marge?"

"Yeah, but she died after his second kid was born." Trini chimed in. "I filled that hole that Marge had left abruptly, and no, I'm not married to Billy." She winked at the Blue Ranger, who winked back at her in agreement.

"Really. Glad to her everyone's doing okay! Though, how has Tommy been?"

"Ask him yourself." She heard a girl in yellow, Aisha she remembered, reply. Kim slowly walked towards Tommy, who was talking with a girl in blue, Tori.

"Um, Tommy?" Kim tapped onto his shoulder, and the Green, Red, Black, and White Ranger turned to face the former love of his life. At least, he though she _was_ former…

"K-Kim! Hi!" Tommy sputtered out, blushing. "Nice to see you're okay!"

"Y-Yeah, same to you, Tommy." She played with her hair as her eyes focused on the ground, as with Tommy's.

"Hello there, Rangers!" A voice echoed into the air, and out jumped Dulcea, the same as she was when Tommy and others last saw her. "My name is Dulcea, and I have summoned you here because I have a mission you all need to fulfill. Ivan Ooze has returned."

A few Rangers gasped.

"Ivan Ooze! Not him!" Conner shout-whispered before leaning into Ethan's ear. "Uh, who?"

"Good question, young Red Ranger!" Dulcea shouted as she looked at Conner. As she opened her mouth, Viviani came up in front of her.

"Ivan Ooze was a villain the Black Dino Ranger had fought when he was a white tiger! He ruled the galaxy with a cold heart and an iron fist, but that ended when Zordon, the Order of Meridian, and my pal Dulcea sealed him into a hyperlock chamber and he was sent to a super-secret location on Earth, and Tommy could explain to you all about what happened between him and Ivan."

All eyes traveled to Tommy, who began to sink downward.

"Anyway, he released himself from his newest prison, and he's setting his destructive sights on Earth! We need all of you Rangers to defeat him!"

"But, how?" Blake asked. "He was incredibly powerful!"

"Not to worry, young ninja. You will be fine. I had Viviani send a message to one Dr. K in Corinth. She, her friend Gemma, and two others are modifying morphers that lead up to the young Dinos." Dulcea gestured to Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

Billy had a grip on Trini's shoulder as they looked at one another. "Troy! Kiera! The other two are them!"

"You are correct, Blue Ranger." Dulcea nodded as Viviani jumped in giddiness.

"And do I have a surprise for the both of you!" She exclaimed as a portal opened next to her. A teenage boy with dark brown hair and green eyes emerged alongside a teenage girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. They both wore steampunk-like clothing, and the boy had a large backpack over his shoulder.

"TROY! KIERA!" Billy shouted as he and Trini ran to them. The Blue Ranger took both of his children into one big family hug before they did the same with Trini.

"How are you two?" She asked.

"We're just fine." Kiera winked as Troy gave his father the backpack.

"The modified morphers are all in here, but we weren't able to find the Pink Dino prototype." He told Billy. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's fine, Troy. I'm sure we can make do without it." He hugged Troy again before noticing a silver strap on the breast area of Troy's steampunk vest. He looked at Kiera's and saw a gold strap that matched Troy's.

"Now that we are all present, _your official mission is to defeat Ivan Ooze and restore peace to the galaxy._ Are we all agreeing to this?" After hearing a sea of agreements, Dulcea looked to Viviani.

"Oh, right! Follow me to your living quarters!"

As everyone was walking down a temple hall, Billy felt an urge to ask his children about the gold and silver straps on their vests.

"Troy, Kiera, what's with the little bit of gold and silver?" He asked absentmindedly, causing the two and himself to stop.

"Dad, we have something to show you." Kiera admitted as she and Troy pulled out two speedometer-like morphers, inserting the strap, which was revealed to be a small engine cell into them.

Troy was soon the male form of the Silver RPM Ranger, and Kiera was the female form of the Gold RPM Ranger.

"You two…"

"Dad, Gem and Gemma gave them to us since they didn't want to leave Corinth behind. They told us to take them just in case we're needed, and obviously, we're needed." Troy stated in a small pleading tone.

Billy stood still in shock; two strangers that Billy knew little to nothing about gave his only children a morpher. It was the one thing he didn't want to happen.

"Dad?" The children asked in unison.

"Come with me." He answered stoically as he walked towards the entrance. Troy and Kiera followed his tail, worried that they had upset him with their disclosure.

"This can't end well." Viviani whispered as she followed the family of three, leaving the rest of the group in the bowls of their residing temple.


	3. Silver & Gold (Ivan's Forthcoming)

_3: Silver & Gold (Ivan's Forthcoming)_

"Dad, you have to understand!" Kiera shouted at him, taking her helmet off. The Cranston family, excluding Trini, were standing on the roof of their temple quarters. Billy had his back turned to Troy and Kiera, and the children were trying to crack his icy shell.

"Dad, Gem and Gemma trusted us with their powers. We can help defeat Ivan Ooze with the other veteran Rangers here!" Troy tried to reason, taking his helmet off as well. "We're the original Blue Ranger's children; we're _your_ children! We have a bit of the Morphing Grid inside of us!"

"Troy, I understand." Billy finally spoke up and turned to face his two kids. "I know you both want to help me defeat Ivan, but he's a callous being."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiera asked, curious.

"What I mean is if he learned that you two are related to me, he could come after you. I reacted that way because I was worried." Both Troy and Kiera walked to Billy and embraced him in a family hug.

"Oh, Dad, we won't let him get us." Kiera cooed. "We'll be strong like you were. No matter what, we'll stay together; you, me, Troy, and Trini."

"Yeah." Troy added. "Besides, Gemma wouldn't need us to help modify the morphers if she didn't know we were the children of a scientific Ranger genius, would she?"

"No, I suppose not." Billy chuckled as he broke the hug off, holding Troy's hand in one of his own and Kiera's in another. "And I know that your mother would be very proud of you both." He pulled Kiera to him and hugged her with the one arm he had on her, kissing her forehead.

"I know you've never met your mother, Kiera, but she would love the lady you are right now. I know she would." Kiera smiled.

As he let go of her completely, he pulled Troy in, but held both of his hands.

"Troy…" Billy trailed off, tears forming. "I…I don't know what to say. You've grown up so much, with protecting and comforting your sister to helping me and Trini out…you're someone I definitely don't want to lose." Billy whispered the last sentence so that Kiera wouldn't be offended. He pulled Troy in for a tight hug and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Don't worry, Dad." Troy assured. "Kiera and I will be okay, and we're here to help you all!" Billy smiled as he walked away from them, to which Zack came to them.

"Everything went okay?" He asked, to which the Cranston children nodded contently. "Great! Glad to hear your father wasn't so uptight about it!"

"To be honest, Zack, he was worried more than he was upset. He didn't want to lose us in battle over him angry that we got morphers when he didn't want that happening." Kiera responded.

"Did you think that way originally?"

"…Yes." Troy answered, blushing in embarrassment.

Zack wrapped both of his arms around their shoulders, laughing heartily. "That's your father in a nutshell, kids. Always been like that."

Kiera giggled, but stopped midway. "Zack…could you show us how to use our powers correctly?"

Zack tapped his chin a bit, but nodded. "Sure thing. Let's get to it!"

.

"Ah, it's glorious to be back on Earth!" Ivan Ooze gushed as he sniffed the air. "The same air I smelled before is still present!" The smell was the smell of toxic waste from an abandoned factory. From behind a corner, Tommy hid with Conner, Kira, Trent, and Kimberly.

"Okay, guys." He began, giving the Dino Rangers their modified morphers. "These are the modified morphers Troy and Kiera brought with them. It's time to show Ivan we're still around."

"Right, Dr. O!" Ethan whispered.

"But, what will you be?" Kira asked Tommy, who held up the modified Dragon morpher.

"Who says you can't be original?" Kim giggled at his comment as the five ran towards Ooze. She strapped a similar Dino morpher to her wrist, and it gave off a pink glow.

The modified Dino Thunder Rangers began blasting at Ivan, who recoiled back a bit.

"Hey, Oozey! Remember me?" Tommy taunted. "I was the leader of the team who took you out!"

"Yeah, I remember you. So?" Ivan quipped. "Doesn't mean I'll want your autograph."

"You don't need to ask." Conner spat. "We'll tattoo it into your head."

"Conner..." Ethan warned. "Ivan's a strong villain. Watch what you-CONNER!"

The Red Ranger charged at the foe with his Tyranno Staff, getting a few clean hits onto Ivan. The toxic villain relayed with his own staff, dark energy beams striking Conner in the chest. He fell to the ground in pain, and everyone but Tommy crowded around him.

_Ivan's still no pushover. We have to try attacking in a different way, because if this escalates further, we might not have any Rangers to stop_ him. Tommy thought as he brandished his Dragon Sword, changing at Ivan to defend a downed Conner.

.

"What's going on here?" Trini asked, smiling. "Are you training Billy's children, Zack?"

The three turned to face her, to which Kiera and Troy ran over for a hug. She kissed both of their foreheads.

"Yep!" Zack chuckled. "They asked me to. Watch." The original Black and Yellow Rangers watched the Cranston children battle one another. Troy, in his RPM Silver uniform, tried a spin kick at Kiera, who was wearing her RPM Gold uniform. She moved underneath and kicked him in the chest. As she tried a second one, Troy caught her foot and pushed her down. They both moved into the ready position and bowed to one another, bumping their heads together while coming down.

"Er, well, we're getting there." Zack smiled like an idiot to Trini, who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I got a call from Kim; she needs you, me, and Billy over at the warehouses. Ivan's knocking the Dino Rangers down like bowling pins."

"And Tommy?"

"She's not sure. He's fighting one on one with Ivan, but it seems like he's starting to lose."

"Right." Zack looked to Kiera and Troy, gesturing them over. "Guys, Trini, your father, and I have to go to Angel Grove. Can we trust you to stay here where it's safe so we don't give your dad a heart attack?" Both children nodded contently, and Trini pulled Zack along as they teleported to the battle scene.

.

"Augh!" Tommy grunted as his body slammed into the ground. He wiped the dirt off of his spandex, standing back up. Kira and Ethan took that as a chance to strike.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira shouted.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan shouted as the Blue and Yellow Dino Rangers attacked in unison, sending Ivan back.

"Whoa!" The foe cried. "That was one historic hit! Prehistoric, I mean, and that's what you'll be!" Two strong lasers were fired at Ethan and Kira, who fell right next to Conner. Trent gasped and immediately ran to Kira's side. Seeing his girlfriend in immense pain, the White Ranger held his Drago Sword up and ready.

As he was about to charge at Ivan, a pink, blue, black, and yellow blur zoomed past him and dealt blows onto Ivan. Trent could tell the blue, black, and yellow blurs were Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan. The pink blur looked...strange.

It had the same Megaforce Pink suit, and the helmet was the same shade of pink, but it was shaped like Kira's helmet. The plating around the visor was in gold, and black flames surrounded it. She held a bow that was reminiscent of the original Pink Ranger's bow.

"That's enough harm for one day, Ivan!" She shouted. "Time to send you to where you came from!"

"Oh, I'm trembling!" Ivan chuckled as he deflected the shots from the Pink Ranger's arrows. The electricity running from the ends of the bow to the arrow, she shot one out which managed to hit Ivan in his upper arm. He fell to one knee.

"Yes!" The Dino Thunder Rangers shouted in unison, but Tommy was pondering.

_Is that the Pink Ranger prototype Billy's children said was stolen? Is this the suit Kiera got to work on by herself?_

"Dr. O! Earth to Dr. O!" Conner waved a hand in front of his face. It looked like he could move again. Ethan crawled over and Kira was helped up by Trent.

"Hmm? Oh yes, Conner, I did see the Pink Ranger." Tommy responded. He then felt a power blast into his back and he fell on the ground in pain.

"HAHAHA! I gotcha, didn't I?" Ivan chuckled as he lowered his weapon. The Pink Ranger motioned for Billy, Zack, and Trini to join her.

"Alright guys, let's bag this creep! Just like old times!" She shouted, charging at Ivan with her bow. Zack, Trini, and Billy looked at each other in confusion. How does this mystery Ranger know them to say 'like old times'?

"Uh...right!" Zack warily shouted, pulling out his Power Ax.

"I second that!" Trini shouted, revealing her Power Daggers.

"Count me in!" Billy finished, brandishing his Power Lance. The three charged at Ivan, powering their weapons and firing as a triplet. Ivan deflected the hits that aimed at the Pink Ranger.

"Hawk Fire Bow!" She shouted. The same electricity current ran to the arrow, and it fired off successfully. It cut through the deflected attack and pierced Ivan's chest. He laughed maniacally as he pulled it out.

"You're no Cupid, Pink Ranger. Let me offer you a lesson..." He created a purple slime-like energy ball out of thin air. "...IN PAIN!"

As she flew back onto the ground, the three Mighty Morphin' Rangers on the scene gathered in front of her.

"Oh-haha! You Rangers crack me up! Because of that, I have a gift for you!" Ivan moved his arm in a half-circle, and a large red energy field enveloped Trini, Zack, and Billy. The demorphed as they fell to the ground.

"Now that you're on your knees, there's nothing that can stop me now!" He began charging up a final strike. "Say goodbye, Rangers!"

"_CLOUD HATCHETS!_"

Two rocket-like weapons flew towards Ivan, forcing him onto his knees. He looked up in seething anger. "Who did that?!"

"We did!" A female voice shouted as the RPM Gold Ranger, with a skirt, appeared in front of the downed Rangers.

"And we intend to do more!" A male voice shouted as the RPM Silver Ranger, with no skirt, appeared next to his counterpart. Billy looked at the two, shocked and scared of what to come.

_Troy...Kiera...what have you done? _He thought to himself.

Both children charged at Ivan, who had gotten up from his knees. He was quick to defend Kiera's spin kick, but Troy's rapid punches knocked him back.

"Arrgh! You brats are like ankle-biters; you're annoying." Ivan grunted as he fired a powerful slime ball at Kiera, hitting her chest. Seeing his sister on the ground in pain, Troy found himself a pipe and kicked another one to Ivan.

"Let's duel."

Ivan simply looked at him and laughed. "You think I'm going to fight an amateur like yourself? Cute." The monster picked up the piece anyway. "But I never back down from a challenge. En Garde, Silver!"

As they began their sword-fight, Billy ran to Kiera, who was now demorphed. "Kiera, are you okay?!"

She coughed a bit. "Y-Yeah, Dad, I'm fine."

"You and your brother are in so much trouble. When we get back..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Look, get everyone onto their feet." The two ran off to the others, who have now officially demorphed except for the Pink Ranger. Kiera helped her, Trini, Zack, and Conner up while Billy helped up Tommy, Kira, Trent, and Ethan up.

"Thank you graciously." The Pink Ranger replied, revealing her wrist morpher. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"Is that..." Kiera was cut off as the Pink Ranger teleported the present Rangers, bar Troy, to their safe haven; Phaedos.


	4. Fallacy

_4: Fallacy_

As the Rangers landed back on Phaedos, Kiera walked up to the mysterious Pink Ranger.

"Who are you? How did you get hold of the suit I was working on?" She asked, removing her helmet. The Pink Ranger removed her helmet, and Kiera gasped out her name. "KIM?!"

"Yes, Kiera. I'm the mystery Pink Ranger. I'm sorry that I sneaked into Corinth and stole the prototype from you and your older brother, but I knew it was for a future threat, and we have the threat here now. I can tell you one thing; this was going to be a great spandex suit based on what you had already." The woman ruffled the teenager's hair in affection.

"Kiera!" Billy shouted as he and Tommy walked to the ladies "What you and Troy did was dangerous." Before he could start again, Tommy moved his arm in front of his chest.

"Kim…you're the Pink Ranger?" He coughed out.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you guys…" She looked down before Tommy held her chin and cocked a smile her way. She grinned back.

"Hey, where's Troy?" Kiera asked as she looked around in the outdoors. The Dino Rangers rushed to her and joined in. Trini and Zack ran to their friends, faces stricken with worry.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"We left Troy in Angel Grove!" Trini shout-whispered.

"And he's probably dueling Ivan!" Zack added.

"Oh no, oh no!" Billy stumbled back. "Ivan's multi-powerful! Troy could be killed! We have to go down there and rescue him!" Kim caught his shoulder.

"No, Troy wanted to duel Ivan. He wanted to defend his sister and us from being Ivan-feed." She told him.

"And we can't impede on their fight. Troy needs to do this on his own." Zack added.

Trini nodded in agreement, walking up to Billy. "We know Troy can do this, Billy. He has the energy, the strength, the willpower to fight someone like Ivan. We just have to believe in him, _you_ have to believe in him."

Billy sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright, I'll let Troy duke it out, but if it's too much for him, I'm sending the Ninjas." He pointed to Shane, Tori, Hunter, Cam, Blake, and Dustin.

"Understood." Kim nodded. "And since you brought it up, follow me." She led them to a deep place in the base. There was a clear and crystal fountain dimly illuminating the room.

"Look into it." Kim told Billy as she pushed him onto his knees. Trini and Zack joined him. "Tommy and I will search with Kiera and the other and you three will see if Troy's down there on Earth." As she led Tommy back up into the light, she left one final note with her friends.

_It's important that we find Troy as soon as possible. He's in danger, and we couldn't comprehend what it is even if we tried._

.

"Heh, you're not bad, Silver." Ivan quipped as Troy went for a strike to the knee. The foe deflected by kneeing the helmet, sending Troy back. He hit the ground with a _thud_.

"Ugh, you're tough, but I'm not giving up!" Troy roared in grunts. Pulling himself off of the ground, he took hold of his pipe and ran towards Ivan, screaming.

"No, no. Didn't your daddy teach you any class?" Ivan mumbled as he yanked the pipe away and kicked Troy in the stomach while holding the boy's wrist. "Or did he teach your sister?"

"You…know?"

"Of course I do, my boy. I'm Ivan Ooze; I'm all-powerful." He started to squeeze Troy's wrist hard. "Nothing can get past me, nothing at all."

"You're sick!" Troy gasped out as he felt his hand going numb. Ivan landed another blow to his stomach before releasing his grip on Troy's wrist, the boy falling on his chest.

"Why won't you demorph already?!" Ivan asked loudly as he pulled Troy back up, clutching his throat. He was pulled in close to Ivan's face. "Come on, let me see your pretty face that resembles your father oh-so closely."

"I won't give up! I will continue fighting you, and I'll make Dad proud!" Troy vowed as he tried freeing himself from Ivan's strong grip.

"Or you'll kill him. Whichever one comes first." Seeing the boy squirming, Ivan toughened his hold. Troy began to cough violently. "But I like your determination. You'll be perfect…" Ivan paused as he lazily dropped Troy.

"Perfect?" He coughed. "For what?"

"Oh, I shouldn't trouble your tender little brain with it." Ivan told him, turning to walk off.

"Hey, I'm not done here!" Troy called as he picked his pipe back up and ran towards Ivan.

.

"Oh God, what does he plan to do with my child?!" Billy asked frantically. Trini placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy will be okay, Billy."

"Says you. Didn't you see the way Ivan was dominating, rendering Troy useless?"

"Hey, Billy, relax." Zack interjected. "Don't get so wound up over this. Troy vowed to fight until the end, to make _you_ proud. I would be utterly proud if my kid defeated an all-powerful villain."

Billy only stared at the pool.

"Hey, why are you so vindictive now, man?" Zack asked, with Trini nodding to his question.

"It's just…when Marge died, I felt like I lost everything. I had Troy and Kiera, but one was just learning his first word and the other had just learned how to open her eyes. If I lost either of them, I would lose a part of my legacy."

"I see what you mean; those two are your pride and joy, and you'd die on the inside if one of them was gone." Trini stated. Billy nodded.

"Exactly, so when I see them doing something dangerous or their placed in a dangerous situation, I get very protective and pretty out-of-hand."

"Oh yeah." Zack exaggerated, getting a glare from his friend.

"Hey, it's just how you are. I felt the same when I was with you guys; I wouldn't want to see neither Troy nor Kiera hurt or even dead. To me, they felt like my own children that I had with you." Trini admitted, hugging Billy tightly. "I'm worried sick about Troy too, but sometimes you need to place faith. It'll work out and Troy will be okay."

"You sure?" Billy asked.

"I'm positive." She smiled as she took her spot back at the pool. Zack joined her, and after a moment to smile in reflection, Billy joined them.

.

The sun was starting to set in the sky, and after a swift hit onto Ivan's mouth, Troy kept the duel going. The fight had done a number to his energy, but he knew he had to keep going. The new gimmick with the duel was Ivan running off through the city and Troy running to catch him and engage in a pipe-fight. Troy had been running and moving far from where they started that he didn't know where he was as he battled.

"You're persistent, Silver. I'm impressed." Ivan cooed as he went for a trip towards Troy's legs. He saw the oncoming move, spun away, and whacked Ivan in the back of his head.

"Ow! That's my noggin you hit, you little runt!"

"Good. I'll make sure this egg breaks!" Troy shouted, hitting Ivan's head hard once more.

"Hey, I like my eggs with the sunny side up!" Ivan quipped as he took hold of Troy's chest and hauled him into the air, the sun glistening off of the silver suit.

"Clever." Troy coughed out and he slammed into the ground chest-first. "But I'm not done yet!"

As Troy got up, Ivan moved up to him did a triple-hit on the boy's stomach, head, and chest. He flew across the ground and skidded the moment his back made contact. As he stopped moving, slamming into a rock, he finally demorphed. Ivan could see a teenager in steampunk clothing. His brown hair was a bit messy and there was a dim silver strip on one side of his vest. But the child's eyes glowed green with determination.

"Huh. The resemblance is uncanny." The villain remarked. Troy only looked at Ivan with anger as he charged head-on at him. He raised his pipe and slammed it into Ivan's shoulder. As the foe recoiled, Troy took another opportunity to strike but forcing Ivan's head to painfully turn the opposite way of the injury.

"Whoa, slow down there, kid." Ivan backed away, which made Troy even more fired up. He began slamming the pipe down harder and faster, and as Ivan kept backing away, Troy kept moving with him and landing crucial hits. One blow was to his stomach, another force his chin into the air, and one last hit might've made an indentation into his skull as Ivan fell onto his back.

Troy stomped on his chest roughly, giving him a look. "It's over, Ivan. I'm done with you, and I intend to finish this _now_."

As Ivan tried to say 'No', Troy began smacking the pipe against his face hard. Everything Troy had left to use was injected into his assaults, and Ivan was rendered useless as he felt his complexion get quite a hiding.

"This is for all those innocent people you hurt those years ago, this is for all the trauma you left in your wake, and most of all, _this is for my Dad!_" Troy cried out as he made one final bludgeoning into Ivan's face, this one being the strongest. As Troy stumbled back, his weapon was covered in toxic waste and blood.

"Hehehe, eh-heheheh, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHA!" Ivan laughed as he got back onto his feet. "That was your best attempt to defeat me—OW!"

"I may not have defeated you, but I definitely beat you to a pulp. I let you taste my wrath."

"And it tasted like a sweaty gym sock." Ivan added as he raised his pipe. "But now it's _my_ turn."

He ran at the swaying Troy and landed a strong hit onto the top of his head. The boy fell onto his back instantly, feeling incredibly lethargic. Ivan kept beating his metal pipe into Troy's head, face, chest, and stomach. The boy, defenseless and slipping, kicked Ivan off of him and got to his feet.

"Not bad. I enjoyed this fight, Silver. You _are_ the perfect one. We'll meet again soon." Ivan concluded as he teleported away, holding his face in his hands out of pain.

"I'm sure we will." Troy muttered as he slumped to the ground. He laid there bloody, weak, a tidbit feverish, and eventually unconscious.

.

"TROY!" Billy shouted, his voice echoing through the room like a tuning fork smacked hard. He ran up the moss-covered stairs to try to get someone, _anyone_, to locate and rescue his firstborn child.

"Whoa, that was some display of resilience Troy showed as he was beating Ivan into the ground." Trini commented.

"Yeah, I'm _way_ impressed with him. He gave his all in those attacks, and if I were his dad, I would be swelling with pride." Zack added.

"Didn't you hear the way Billy shouted like a sports fan when Troy was beating the living life out of Ivan? He was definitely proud of his kid."

"Yeah, but when Ivan came back, it all kinda went downhill." Zack looked a bit disappointed. "But Troy was lucky to kick Ivan off of him. I would never be able to do that."

"Ditto."

"Trini, Zack!" Jason shouted as he came into the room. "What's going on?! Why is Billy so frantic?"

"His kid was in a duel with Ivan. The guy retreated, and now Troy's laying in scenic nowhere unconscious."

"Troy?"

"Didn't you see him and his sister Kiera emerge from the portal?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't focused on what Billy shouted. To me, it sounded exasperated and ran together sloppily." Jason admitted.

"Ooh-kay. Anyway, this is a big deal Jason. We have to find Troy or…" Zack trailed off as he took one last look at the room and joined Trini as she rushed to the outdoors.

_Or what?_ Jason asked as he stood in the room alone. He briefly looked into the pool to get a glimpse of Troy before Trini ran back down and pulled him into the outdoors.


	5. Search For Silver

_5: Search For Silver_

"Urgggh…hnnnnn…wha?" Troy mumbled as he opened his eyes. Everything around was incredibly blurry, and he couldn't find the energy to get up. He was lucky to wake up.

"Oh my, you poor boy." He heard a seductive voice coo. "You look awful." Troy looked in front of him to see a slender figure with long, dark brown hair and a black dress. She was on her knees, looking into his eyes.

"What? Where…where am I?" He asked slowly as the mysterious woman helped him sit up.

"The outskirts of Angel Grove. Your duel with Ivan took you all the way out here."

"How do you know about Ivan Ooze?"

"Sweet child, I was a victim in his attacks and I could hear your voice all the way from my little hovel." Troy could smell a heavy dose of perfume lingering from her, as well as a since of toxic waste, _Ivan's_ toxic waste.

"Here, let me help you." The woman the hauled Troy into her arms.

"W-Whoa! You're strong, but are you sure I won't be too heavy?"

"Nothing is too great for me to handle." The woman whispered into his ear. When they had arrived at her place, it seemed like an abandoned lab over a small house in the middle of nowhere. If only Troy was able to see the building in front of him…

"Ow!" He yelped as he felt his aching body was thrown against a white hospital bed. He coughed out the dust that entered his mouth. "What was that for?!"

"You got boring to carry. Now…" The woman leaned towards Troy's ear once again. "What is your name, boy?"

"T-Troy…Troy."

"Troy?" The woman had stopped herself. His name was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe _he_ could help her remember…

"Um, ma'am, what's your name?"

"Oh…you may know me only as Margera." She straightened herself as she answered his question.

"Margera, where am I now? Why does it wreak of Ivan's disgusting slime?"

"This is the Toxicological Lab, an old and brittle place that was shut down in the year 1996."

_Weird._ Troy thought to himself. _I was born that year…but it's got to be a coincidence._

"The lowlifes doing experiments on any kind of slime felt it was smart to test the slime from the monsters released by the villains known as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

_My Dad told me about them._ Troy thought. _They weren't very bright, but they were definitely destructive…or so he said._

"Then they decided to test Ivan Ooze's slime, but it was so too toxic for the humans to handle that they got sick from it. Head-rushing fevers that were unbreakable."

"Did you just refer to the scientists as 'humans'? Aren't you human like they were?"

"Oh, yes. I apologize for my wrongdoing." As Margera was about to continue, she noticed Troy's forehead dripping with sweat and his cheeks were abnormally red. His breathing was quick and silently deep.

"Oh, do you feel alright, sweet child?" She asked, placing a hand on the boy's forehead. "Well, you are as idiotic as I thought; you have caught the same fever those empty-headed scientists caught."

"Am I…going to be okay?" Troy asked in worry. He had already lost his mother; he didn't want to have his father lose him.

"Cannot say for sure, but I am sure your worries will be abandoned. My master will be here as soon as he recovers from his injuries. Then, we will see to it that you will not have to worry about anything _again_."

.

"Ninja Storm!" Billy called out to the six Rangers. "I need your help!"

"You called, Mr. Cranston?" Cam asked as he ran up first, followed by Dustin and Hunter, then Blake, Tori, and Shane.

"Yes. A fellow ally of ours is hurt and we can't successfully locate him. We'll need all of you to go out and find him."

"No." Tori deadpanned. "I'll go."

Everyone sent worried glances her way.

"Tori, babe, are you sure?" Blake asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As a fellow Blue Ranger, I feel is should be my duty to complete a task another Blue assigns me. Mr. Cranston," She turned her focus back at Billy. "I'll find the missing Ranger."

"Dad!" Kiera shouted as she joined the group. "Troy's nowhere to be found out here! I'm going to check inside the base for him!"

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Tori shouted after her. Billy only looked into the entering darkness with a grim face.

"You…didn't tell her of where Troy actually is, did you?" Jason asked cruelly. Billy, with his back still turned to them, shook his head. "You're going to crush her when Tori finds Troy and brings him back."

"I know." Billy responded stoically as the two ladies were investigating the base.

"Troy, are you here?!" Kiera called in complete worry as she peeked into everyone's resting room, going deeper into the temple base. She came up with nothing so far, and as Tori followed, she was pulled into the pool room, courtesy of Kim.

"Hey! Kimberly, I respect you, but you didn't have to pull me away so suddenly."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I want to show you this." The woman pointed to the looking pool. "This is where Billy, Trini, and Zack were watching the Troy/Ivan battle, but they didn't touch it."

"I wouldn't. I know that water is my element, but bright and glowing water isn't something I'd touch."

"Trust me, Tori, put your hand in it." The Blue Wind Ranger looked into the pool. She could see a practical barren wasteland.

"So you're telling me if I put my hand in the water, it'll pull my whole body through and teleport me into this…desolate field?"

"Yes, and that's the outskirts of Angel Grove, mind you."

"Sorry that I don't know my regions well." Tori replied, rolling her eyes. She quickly morphed and dipped her hand into the water, watching as it disappeared upon initial entrance, and soon enough, her body was vacuumed in. She fell onto the dry, orange ground.

"Alright, Troy, I'm coming."

.

"Your…master?" Troy asked in awe.

"Why, yes. He broke in and called this shack of nothing his abode a day after it was shut down, and created me here that night."

"How?"

"The working machinery was not shut down. He figured out how to use it all, and from a lock of hair he had found, he created me. I am like a clone…a perfect clone."

"Who were you cloned from?"

"My master said the hair came from some woman named Marge."

"Marge?" Troy repeated. "That was…my mother's name. Did he say anything else about her?"

"Well, you are a nosy little boy."

"I'm eighteen, ma'am."

"Whatever." Margera scoffed before thinking: _If I tell this boy everything, then I am sure he will not remember any of it when my master arrives._

"Do you really want to know, dear boy?"

"Yes, I do. What else did he say about this 'Marge'?"

"She was married to this man my master despised and had already given birth to a baby boy. The child was born when he invaded this scummy place."

"Do you know the date?"

"My mind was starting to develop, but the date had read: _February 29__th__, 1996._"

_That's my birthday!_ Troy thought to himself. "Oh, really."

"He had created me after taking a string of the woman's hair, he had said he wanted her hand in marriage, but someone else had beaten him to it, someone he referred to as 'Cranston'. This man had saved her from the foe known as 'Madame Woe', and that was when they had first met."

_Dad told us that he met Mom at school and had saved her from a monster later that day. There's no doubt about it; my Mom is the woman Margera was cloned from._ Troy thought to himself.

"After learning that the man had married my master's love, he wanted to get her away from him. Then, after learning about the baby's birth, he then swore to find the child and take him for his own. My master refers to the child as 'the perfect one' on occasion."

"That's…me." Troy softly gasped out.

"Excuse me?" Margera looked at him coldly.

"I was the baby born that day, my mother is the woman you're cloned from, and my father was 'Cranston', my father was the one who had taken your master's love away!"

"You…are 'the perfect one'?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." Troy then felt something push his against the bed; Margera was strapping him down with large leather restraints.

"H-Hey, stop!" Troy shouted.

"I cannot do that, now that we have finally found you." She hissed, rolling the rusty bed into the main laboratory. Wires and old machines hung from the walls, and the machines currently in use were on and working perfectly, or so Margera had told Troy.

The bed was wheeled into the center of the room, and Margera attached one sensor to both sides of Troy's forehead. He was squirming around, but nothing seemed to shift around, not even the old bed.

_Good job, Troy. You spilled the beans and now you're going to pay the price. What an idiot you are! _Troy mentally bashed himself as Margera loomed over him from a distance.

"Is this him?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes, master. We have finally found him." A man soon loomed over him, his circular glasses adjusting to let light reflect off of the lens. "Yep, this is Marge's child. I can tell by the shade of green in his eyes." The man stopped looming over him. "Good work, Margera."

"You are welcome, master." She cooed, bowing. The man then loomed over Troy once more and now held a remote in his hand.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a—what the?!" The alarm in the laboratory went off, and it signaled an intruder was nearby.

The man pressed the button, and a faint whirring sound come from a nearly machine. "It'll take a while to start up, so keep him company until the intruder is gone."

.

"God, this place is so extensive." Tori groaned as she continued trekking through the dry wasteland. "I hope I can find Troy before death does."

"Hello there, Blue Ranger."

Tori caught sight of Ivan, who looked to be completely healed. Quick to defend herself, she stood in a fighting position. "You!"

"Yes, me. I am so famous, aren't I?"

"Shut your yap. Where's Troy?!"

"Troy? Who?"

"The Ranger you fought earlier? Where is he?!"

"I didn't touch him, not I. You must be mistaken."

"Stop with your stupid riddles. It's enough that this place is pissing me off, and now you're here."

"Oh, Blue Ranger, you're hilarious!" Ivan laughed, falling onto his back. "Oh, I haven't laughed like that since—ow!" Tori struck him in the face. "My face, my beautiful face! How can I charm the ladies now?!"

"If anything, they should feel lucky."

"And what, you're a sight for sore eyes?" Tori rolled her eyes as she struck Ivan again. "Augh, I need backup!"

.

"…Hmm? Oh, I am coming, master!" Margera stated as she left Troy alone. He looked up at the ceiling with misty eyes.

_Why did I fight Ivan? What did I do to deserve this?_

"What did I do?" He asked out loud. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing and nothing!" A cheery voice answered.

"What? Who's there?!"

"Me!" Viviani appeared in a flash of green light. "I'm here to save you!"

"V-Viviani? You're here to…?"

"Yep! Tori's here too!"

_Tori Hansen, the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger. She's here to save me too…_ Troy thought to himself as he felt himself being pulled off the bed. He found himself standing upright, the sensors laying on the pillow. The machine in the corner was turned off.

"T-Thanks for saving me…" Troy blushed.

"Aw, you're welcome!" Viviani smiled wide, pinching his cheek. A bang then sounded in the room. "Eek! Now's a good time for you to run! It's every being for themselves!" She disappeared, to which Troy jumped out the nearby window and fled.

"Waaaaah!" Margera cried as she fell against the tile of the laboratory. She looked over at a downed Ivan. "Master! Please, master, get up and fight her!"

"Oh…mmm…" The villain mumbled as he fell unconscious. Tori stomped on his chest roughly. "That takes care of him for a while, but for you," She pointed her weapon at Margera. "I think I'll need to up my game." One blast knocked Margera out as well, and with nowhere else to go, Tori moved further down the lab, stopping to check out a few rooms. She stopped in one that had a picture of Billy and two others. One was a man she had never seen before, and the woman…looked like Kiera.

"Hmm, what's this?" She asked herself as she found documents with writing on them. She pulled up one that was nearly covered in a black dirt. "_Date: January 4, 1995. Blast that man! I can't believe that 'Cranston' had married the love of my life! Marge was supposed to have my hand in marriage, not his! Oh, I'll get him, I'll get him out of the picture, and then Marge will be all mine!_"

"Whoa, who wrote these?" Tori asked out loud. "It seems like whoever wrote this must have some deep-rooted hatred towards Billy. But Marge…wasn't that Billy's wife?" She found another paper, but unlike the one before, a few places were burned away.

"_Date: February 29, 1996. My anger has grown towards 'Cranston'…baby boy born today…find him someday and make him mine…lucky to find this abandoned shack of a lab…experiments can begin on…using a lock of Marge's hair, I can…named 'Margera'…a perfect clone of…can satisfy my longing for my true love…will start right away._" Tori, taken aback by what she was able to read, took that document and the other she read, as well as a few others on the desk that had to deal with the context of the two read.

Equipped with paper in her hand, Tori walked into the main lab. There was an empty hospital bed with a pair of forehead sensors laying of the pillow. The cords led to a machine in the corner, but it looked to be turned off. The rest of the room was like a run-down operation room, with wires and old machinery hanging from the ceiling.

The Blue Ranger then saw the window opened completely, and outside, she saw a silhouette wandering around, but he was fading away. She knew who that was instantly; it was someone she's been looking for.

"_Troy! I finally found you!_" Tori screamed as she jumped out of the window and ran to the figure.

"Ugh…mmm…oh…" Troy grunted as he felt arms wrap around him. He looked to see some strand of blonde hair on his shoulder; Tori had found him.

"T-Tori? T-Thanks for f-finding me."

"Oh, Troy, I was so worried! Um, I mean, your father was worried." She straightened herself before releasing her hold on Troy, only clasping his hand. Demorphing, Tori looked up into the twilight. "Viviani, beam us up!"

"Roger that!" The messenger's voice echoed in the wasteland as Troy and Tori disappeared in a flash of pink light.

.

"Tori!" Blake shouted as the two landed onto the ground. "Babe, I was worried sick that I wouldn't find you!"

"Look, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Where's Billy?" Tori asked hastily.

"You mean Mr. Cranston?" Dustin asked.

"Whatever. Where is he?!"

"In the base, but—Tori, where are you going?!" Shane called as she ran into the base, Troy barely keeping up with her speed. In a room across from the pool room, Tori found Billy sitting alone on the bed he shared with his son. The opposite bed, which hosted Kiera and Trini, was empty, and the ladies were not in the room.

"Billy." Tori began. "I found him."

"You did?!" The surfer pulled a limping Troy into the room, to which Billy ran and hugged him tight. "Oh, thank goodness you're still alive!"

"Yeah, Billy? He doesn't look so…" Tori was cut off as Troy slumped to the floor. Billy backed away a bit as Kim peeked her head into the room.

"Kim, I need…" Billy began.

"You're lucky to ask that. Lightspeed Rescue and Wild Force just landed here. I'll get Dana." The Pink Guardian told him sternly as she ran off for the Lightspeed Pink Ranger.

"And see if anyone on the…nevermind." Tori shouted-then-mumbled. She looked back at Billy, who laying Troy in the bed the men shared. "Anything you need me to get?"

"N-No. I just want to thank you for finding him."

"Hey, Blue's stick together, as with every other Ranger color." Tori playfully punched the man's arm and walked off, possibly returning to her team.

Billy turned back to Troy, whose eyes were closed. It seemed like his body shut down for the time being, or so Billy hoped.

"Oh, wait, I need to talk to you." He saw that Tori had come back, the papers she had taken in her hand. "I wanted to ask you about these documents I found when I rescued Troy."

"Oh, let me see." Billy briefly scanned over them as Tori went on.

"It mentioned your last name and your wife's first name, so I thought that maybe you might know who wrote these and/or why they were written out of anger."

"Hmm." Billy pondered. "I only know of one man who loved Marge as much as I did." Tori looked over his shoulder as he pulled the out for both of their eyes to see. "These were written on dates where something important happened to me. January 4th is my wedding anniversary, and February 29th is Troy's birthday. Interesting…" The two stood there and looked over the documents as two shadows stood at the doorway, watching them.

**A/N: I was going to make it a two-parter, but I changed my mind and I made it one complete chapter. **


	6. Recovery

_6: Recovery_

"What's his condition?" Billy asked, standing in a corner of the room. Tori had left as soon as Dana entered the room, going back to the lab to collect more papers. "Is he…is Troy…?"

Dana stood up and pulled her stethoscope to her shoulders. "He'll be fine, Billy. All he needs is rest. A good sized meal would help him too. I'll get his medicine." As she got to the door, she whispered something into Kim's ear quickly before heading to the quarters she shared with Kelsey, her team's Yellow Ranger, and the two ladies, Taylor and Alyssa, on the Wild Force team.

Billy walked over to the bed and looked down at his son. He had fallen to ground earlier, and now…

"He's running a fever." Kim stated out loud. He turned to look at her. "Dana whispered that to me, in case you're wondering."

"Ah, thanks." Billy donned a sad smile before kneeling at the bedside. Troy looked calm in his unconscious state, and his breathing seemed to be fine as his chest rose from underneath the navy blanket. He was buried up to under his chin in the blanket, and his face was dripping in sweat and showing off two red glows on his cheeks.

It reminded Billy of when he was back on Earth, caring for his two children with Trini. Both Troy and Kiera had gotten pneumonia at the same time, and as they laid in Billy's large bed together, their father and surrogate mother had cheered them up with songs, gifts, and jokes. Now, Billy couldn't bring himself to do anything out of the three. He just feels blessed that Trini and Kiera haven't found out about it.

"…D-Dad?" He looked over at Troy, who was beginning to come to. The boy pulled his arms out from under the blanket and laid them at his sides. Billy tangled his hand with Troy's closest one.

"Do you…feel okay?" He asked.

"N-Not really. I feel really hot and my stomach is in a war. I think I'm…" As soon as Billy heard his son gag, he found the trash can in the room and let Troy release whatever he held back. Looking inside, Billy saw oval-like blobs of blackish-violet instead of the generic vomit color. Troy groaned as he laid back down, and he still continued to moan.

"Billy…" Kim muttered loudly, and the man acknowledged that she was still standing in the room with him. "Billy—he's…I didn't know—Billy…"

"Troy has yellow fever." Billy muttered grimly as Dana emerged from the hallway with a bag. Kim looked at her in horror, and the bag dropped.

"What happened?!" Dana asked, upset. She ran over to Troy and equipped her stethoscope. "Oh, my—this is worse than I thought." She stood up and looked over at Kim, who was tightly hugging a morbid Billy. "Billy, I'm so sorry."

Billy, in reply, shoved Kim to the ground and stormed out of the room.

"Kim, I…" Dana began as she helped the woman to her feet.

"No, Dana, he's not mad at you. He's mad at Ivan, and to a lesser extent…" The other Pink Ranger had to lean in close.

"…_Himself_."

.

Billy stomped his way to the deepest part of the temple base, to the outdoor garden. Lustrous wildlife bloomed all around him and there were empty spots for training and a few places of leisure. In the large, brown gazebo, Billy saw Zack and Kiera talking to one another over a game of, what looked to be, checkers. Dulcea was with them, showing the two how to play. He simply ignored them and kept walking. He stopped at the fence and jumped over, but was pulled back into the forest by…Viviani and Dulcea.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dulcea asked sternly.

"Anywhere but here." Billy answered angrily.

"Why?" Viviani asked curiously.

"Why?! Because I can't take this anymore!" The woman flinched.

"Blue Ranger…"

"No, I'm done with fighting Ivan. I'm done with seeing my family and friends in pain. I'm going back to Earth with no remorse."

"Billy, what about…?" Viviani began, but she was stilled by a glare.

"My kids? They can rot for all I care! I had Kiera create the idea to step in and help us in battle and she got hurt, I had Troy fight Ivan and nearly get himself killed, and now…now he's dying from an illness. Wherever they go, they cause problems, and I'm not going to be the man that'll be blamed for their screw-ups. When they've outlived their usefulness, do me a favor and get rid of them." The man then turned around and hopped over the fence, which teleported him home.

"Oh, Dulcea, is he really quitting?" Viviani asked in fear.

"No. He will come back, and he will apologize for the sin he has committed." The woman turned and walked off towards the gazebo. Kiera was standing alone in the middle of the floor, her back turned from them.

"Your father…" Dulcea began.

"…I know. And I never want to see his sorry face ever again." The girl turned to look at them with a face of heartbroken anger.

"Kiera…" Viviani started to beg.

"No, I'm fine, now that I know that my life has been a complete lie. So has Troy's."

"That's not true…"

"Yes, it is. He never loved us. All that we've been doing is causing so many problems for him. We get hurt easily, we get deathly sick." She paused before she started to let tears fall. "And if he wants us gone, then please do kill us after Ivan's gone...if we don't die first." Kiera then ran off, leaving a cloud of misery over both Dulcea and Viviani.

.

The front door slammed open in Billy's house and it closed with the same amount of force. The man marched through his house with eyes of hot tears. He found the most recent picture of him and his children and hurled it at the wall. The glass broke the frame broke apart, but the picture was still intact. As he walked over and reached to grab it, Billy cut himself on the glass and hissed. Cursing under his breath, he held the picture tight.

"I hate you." Billy muttered, looking at his two smiling children. "I hate the both of you. I wish I'd never created you, then at least my wife would still be here. I hope Ivan murders you both." Like a wild animal, Billy ripped the picture apart and held his knees close to him.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He cried as he threw another picture with the two of them at the wall. He repeated getting cut by glass and tearing the picture up. There was one more version of him and his children and the two alone, but he left them. He had remembered printing two copies of every picture, and if he got rid of it now, he wouldn't have anything. Billy then stomped into the bedroom his children shared, the walls were painted a brilliant baby blue and the bright cream-colored carpet shined from sunlight seeping in from the window, which was on his son's side of the room.

Troy's side had a neatly made bed with a red pillow and blanket under the window, and a light red dragon plush sat neatly in the middle of the bed. His lamp with a red shade sat on his light wood nightstand, along with a picture of the family and an alarm clock. A desk was perpendicular to the foot of his bed and papers with books were scattered on the smooth top. Both children had one bookshelf and one hanging shelf. On Troy's shelf, there were trophies and framed certificates. Plaques were stood up and the gold, silver, or bronze of medals hung off of the shelf edge a bit. Kiera's side was almost exactly like Troy's, but the red color was now purple and the dragon plush was a lavender plesiosaurus plush. Her hanging shelf had a long clip-on, purple lamp that led to her bed, and a purple, see-through piggy bank, halfway full with coins. In the middle a jewelry box, and Billy never had the courage to see what was inside. When she was younger, Kiera called her box "a secret place".

Billy loomed over Troy's bed, but instead of doing any kind of damage to the room, he flopped onto the bed, causing the dragon to fall off. The man looked over at the picture, and it was a picture of…Marge! Troy had a picture of his lost mother by his bedside, and looking into her fierce green eyes that matched Troy's oh-so well, Billy wept.

"I'm…I-I'm sorry, Marge, I'm sorry." He cried out as if the woman was in the same room with him. "I shouldn't have left Troy and Kiera. They need me more than anything, and I…and I walked away! I walked away like a coward!" Billy buried his face into Troy's pillow and screamed in sorrowful agony.

"I'm a coward…and I'm gonna fix it." Billy sat up and pulled the dragon back onto the bed. He flipped the pillow over to hide his tears. "Troy is suffering from yellow fever, and I need to help him and support him. Thank you, my dear, I won't forget my real mission." He smiled sadly and pulled the picture up to his lips for a kiss. "Now I see why Troy has a picture of his mother at his bedside." He chuckled as he left their room, softly closing the door.

.

"Troy, are you here?" Kiera asked as she looked into their room. Her older brother was sound asleep, and she snuck into the room and tried to pack her things as quietly as possible. That plan failed when she lost hold of her golden engine cell.

"Mmm…K-Kiera?" Troy asked groggily as he pushed himself up as much as he could. He managed to stay propped on his elbows. "W-What are you doing?"

"Oh, Troy!" She turned to see him, but she made a face of slight disgust. "You look awful! What happened?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kiera rolled her eyes at his comment. "Okay, I'm sick, and it's all thanks to…"

"Dad?"

"No, Ivan! Kiera, why did you say that?" Troy then sat up and gave her a look.

"I overheard him shouting at Dulcea and Viviani before he left for home. He _hates_ us, Troy; he doesn't want us around anymore."

"Come on, that's not true!"

"Oh, yes it is! He wants us dead after Ivan is defeated, or when Ivan kills us before then. Our lives have been a lie this entire time! Him taking care of us, playing with us, everything he did with us was a façade!"

"Kiera, he was just angry with himself. He doesn't actually hate us." Troy tried to reason, but she merely shook her head.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Because he was like that with Mom." Kiera stopped and looked at Troy, who then fell back against the bed moaning. She ran to her brother's side and held his hand, gently rubbing circles into his wrist with her thumb.

"When Mom was pregnant with me, the doctor had told her and Dad that she wasn't fit enough for childbirth and had asked if they wanted to go the route of abortion."

"What did Mom and Dad decide to do?"

"Mom wanted to have me, but Dad wanted to go the abortion route in order to save her. They got into a fight later that night, with Dad saying that he didn't want to see her face. Mom stopped her sling of words and ran upstairs, upset. Dad followed her about an hour later to check up on her, desperately hoping she wasn't calling the doctor to confirm abortion."

"Was she?" Kiera asked.

"What do you think? I'm alive, aren't I?" Troy gestured to himself. Kiera rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he found her staring out the bedroom window. He apologized when she turned around to see him there. Mom also apologized and then called the doctor to not do an abortion."

"Who told you this?"

"Dad, but here's what I'm saying; he may be mad at us now, but he'll come back and tell us he's sorry for abandoning us. I know it." The two teenagers sat in silence before Kiera broke the ice.

"Did he get mad at her…when she was pregnant with me?"

"At her directly, no. At someone else which made her feel upset, yes. This old boyfriend Marge had before meeting Dad was stalking her and Dad saw him one day as they were walking through the park with me in her arms. The man had attacked her and I got hit in the stomach really hard. Dad then told her to go home and beat up the guy. He returned home and vented out at her, but apologized right after and helped take care of my injury."

"Well, that explains your weak stomach, right?" Kiera laughed before hearing Troy gag. She pulled up the same trash can and let Troy go. She also looking inside. "Ew, gross! Couldn't Ivan poison you with something other than yellow fever?"

"Maybe, but that's probably because he wore it as perfume." Troy joked. The kids both laughed hard before Troy had a guttural coughing fit.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Kiera asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Are you staying?"

"As long as Dad apologizes, I will." Troy smiled at Kiera, who smiled back at him. The younger sibling leaned down and kissed her brother on the cheek, and Troy would've kissed her back if he had more energy. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"No, I'm sorry." The children looked over to see their father watching them from the doorway.

"Dad!" Troy called, his voice straining. Kiera only turned away. Billy stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist and held her close.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, dear." He whispered to her. "You had every right to say what you did. I'm okay if you hate me until the end of time, Kiera, I just wanted to apologize to you two."

"D-Daddy…" Kiera muttered as she turned around and hugged him tight, crying into his shirt. "Please don't leave us again, Daddy…"

"I won't go, princess. I'll stay with you, I promise." Billy whispered into her hair as he held her tight. They broke the hug as Billy kissed his daughter on her cheek. She smiled and moved away to calm down. That was when Trini entered the room.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, we're just bonding." Kiera lied.

"Oh." She looked over at Troy. "Why is Troy in bed?"

"He's got yellow fever."

"How did—"

"He just has it."

"Ooh-kay." Trini replied before getting into bed. Kiera joined her as the lights automatically shut off, allowing moonlight to fill the room. Billy laid down next to Troy and hugged him tight.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I forgive you, Dad." Troy whispered back, feeling his father's hand rest on his cheek.

"Do you keep a picture of your mother by your bedside for a reason?" Billy then asked.

"Yeah. I say hello to her when I wake up and I say goodbye when we leave to go to school or anywhere else. I say good night when I go to sleep, like Mom is really there with us."

"Troy…"

"I really miss her, Dad. Even though I barely knew her when she died, I miss her." Billy buried Troy's head into his chest as the boy sobbed as quietly as he could.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Troy." He then felt his chest vibrate as Troy broke into a second coughing fit. Billy pulled his son away and gently kissed his nose. "Listen, I'm sorry for leaving you behind like that. You're sick, and I should be here to help and support you."

"I forgive you for everything you did, Dad. And I'm feeling a bit better now that you're here."

"I love you children to the heavens, and I will never love you any less."

"I know. I love you too." Troy smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. Billy lightly chuckled as he held Troy to him and fell asleep.

.

"Aah!" Billy cried as he quickly sat up in the bed. Looking over at the other bed, he saw Trini with wrapped arms around Kiera's shoulder. It looked like Trini was burying her face into the teenager's face. Looking over next to him, Troy was sleeping calmly, but his cheeks glowed dimly. It had gotten late into the night, Billy noted, if no one woke up to hear him. He laid back down and pulled Troy close to him once again, the boy being released right as Billy woke up. As his son's warm head rested on his chest, Billy pondered what he dreamed about.

Ivan held a bloodied sword at Billy, who had his lance broken in half. His friends laid around him, bloody and defeated, some even dead.

_You should join me, Blue. Then I could restore all of your friends, and even your children._ Ivan gestured to two teenagers down on the ground, bleeding beyond belief and dying in front of him.

_Join me and they'll be safe, Blue. Join me…_

That was when Billy had woken up. It was a short dream, or a message. Whatever it was, it was telling him to join Ivan to protect his family.

The thing was, would he do it? Would he really join Ivan in return for protection to his friends? It seemed too good to be true.

Billy didn't know for sure, but he wasn't one to join the evil-doers in exchange for lost promises. After all, he did just reconcile with his children.

Deciding to sleep on it, Billy took in Troy's scent of sweat mixed with vanilla and fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for over 1,000 views! I appreciate the reviews, favs, follows, and simple views so much! I'm glad that the story is doing so well, and I hope I'm making you proud, Emolichic1! : )**


	7. Billford

_7: Billford_

"Billy! Billy, get up!" Adam shouted as he shook the Blue Ranger. "Billy, c'mon!"

"Mmm…what? What is it?" Billy slowly rose from his bed, and saw Troy wasn't next to him. Kiera and Trini were also absent, Adam being the only other person in the room.

"Adam, where's…?"

"Infirmary. Dulcea saw him and ordered that Dana and Carter move him to the infirmary. You're lucky she didn't punish you for keeping Troy from where he needs to be. Where _you_ need to be is the cafeteria." Adam pulled Billy onto his feet and walked to a large room with wooden tables. The Ranger teams sat with one another, and Adam forcefully sat Billy down before getting their food. Kim, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Aisha all sat at their respective table, all eyes on Billy.

"Dude, you okay? You look awful." Zack asked bluntly.

"Y-Yeah. I was just woken up by a nightmare that rendered me useless to sleep." Billy yawned, rubbing his eyes. That was when Adam returned with their breakfast; grits.

"Couldn't you find anything else?" Billy complained. Adam rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Aisha.

"What's with him?" She whispered to him.

"He didn't get his beauty sleep, that's all." Adam whispered back, and Billy reared his head at him with a scowl.

"Okay, then what was with Dulcea?"

"She found Troy not in the infirmary." Kim sternly replied. "She was angry at Billy for 'hiding' his son when in all honesty; no one knew Troy had to immediately go to the infirmary."

"Ah." Aisha replied with a startled look. "So, is he okay?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure Billy would like to go see, wouldn't he?"

Billy sighed before getting onto his feet and leaving with his grits. Aisha and Adam looked at one another and followed him stealthily.

.

Inside the infirmary, Kiera was sitting on a low stool next to her brother, eating her grits. Troy was eating a more healthy meal; fruits on Phaedos Dulcea found and confirmed to not be poisonous, even with Dana's protests and thorough examinations.

He could be doing better, though. Since Dana didn't have the standard medical equipment for a disease like yellow fever, she resorted to the old method of bleeding out the victim. So far, Troy was bled out twice, both from each arm.

"Everything okay here?" Carter asked as he and Dana took a seat on the other side with their grits. It seemed like the ailing ones got the special treatment here.

"Yep, everything's great." Kiera chirped.

"He asked me." Troy scoffed. "Yes, I'm feeling okay."

"Good." Carter chuckled as he took a spoonful of his grits. "Dana, do you need to bleed him out today?"

"Hmm, it all depends on how Troy fares. I might not have to do it twice in the span of one hour, though." Dana looked at Troy, who rolled his eyes.

"Troy!" Billy shouted as he stepped into the infirmary. "Do you feel okay?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine." Troy replied hesitantly, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Normally, his father would be worried to no end, but…

"Dad, do you feel okay?" Kiera asked, looking at him in concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I feel fine." Billy answered, rubbing his eyes. That was when Aisha and Adam walked into the room. At that moment, Billy froze in his spot and his eyes grew wide.

"Whoa, Billy, are you okay?" Adam asked, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. Billy wasn't having a vision, but he was definitely hearing voices in his mind.

_Join me, join me Blue…join me and they'll be safe, I promise._

"_Get out of my head!_" Billy cried and he gripped his hair tightly. "No, I'm not joining you! Stop it!"

"BILLY!" Everyone but Troy and Kiera shouted at him. He stopped and turned towards them before grimacing in pain and falling to his knees. His head was pounding hard, and he felt two pairs of hands pull him up and lay him on a bed across from Troy. Dana rushed over and checked up on him, leaving the two children to be in their own small area. Kiera exchanged worried glances with her older brother before they saw Billy get to his feet and walked out of the room. he eventually made his way outside.

"Whoa, Billy, stop!" Rocky shouted as he and Tanya chased him down in the outdoors. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just out for a walk. Don't worry about me." The man waved the two off before he was stopped by Kim.

"No, you're not. We have a mission." She pointed to the base and they saw Kiera, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent come outside. Aisha and Adam followed and nodded to them, to which Rocky and Tanya nodded back.

.

"Muhahahahahaha!" Ivan bellowed as he fired energy bolts into stray buildings, people feeling in the midst. That was when everyone who was called for battle showed up morphed.

"Oh, great. You." Kiera spoke up, and that got his attention.

"Marvelous! It's you, Rangers! Where's, uh, Silver? Yeah, where is he?" Ivan asked, smirking.

"None of your business!" Billy shouted.

"Oh, Blue. Don't hide it from me. You're trying to save him, aren't you?" Billy froze, and Conner noticed.

"Hey, we do anything to protect the innocent!" He interjected.

"Yes, yes T-Rex. I know. And it'll be such a shame if something were to happen to him…" A flash of yellow peeked from the corner of Ivan's mouth. He held up something that resembled a walkie-talkie…or a button.

"I'd hate to make this short, but I'll have to. Blue, I propose a deal to you; come with me willingly or you can say your nonexistent goodbye to your son. I can have him gone at the push of a button."

"No, Billy! Don't do it!" Kira cried, running to the older man.

"You don't have to give in to Ivan!" Ethan then followed her in persuasion. The Blue and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers stood firm next to Billy, who pulled out his Power Lance.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ivan, trading a pledge of loyalty for my child's safety." Billy finally spoke.

"So that's a yes?" Ivan asked.

"…No." That made the other Rangers exhale in relief, but Trent caught Ivan pressing the button.

"Shame." The villain sighed. "And to think, you loved your kid."

"Guys." They heard Kim call. "Dulcea said there was an explosion in the infirmary. When the smoke cleared, Troy was gone. No traces of foul play and no blood stains left behind, he was just…gone."

"Correct-a-mundo, Pinky." Ivan chuckled as something…no, some_one_ teleported next to him. It was a woman Billy, and to a lesser extent Kiera, had never expected to see again.

Marge.

"Oh, have you met Margera?" Ivan asked the Rangers, looking at Billy and Kiera.

"M-Marge…Margera?" Tommy stuttered, trying to comprehend the fact that Billy's wife, the one who _died_ in childbirth, was looking at them with cold eyes.

"Why, yes, that's her name. She resembles the woman I oh-so dearly loved a long time ago, but she was taken away when _someone_ got her hand in marriage, and it was only a matter of time before she had a baby." Ivan hissed, staring at Billy.

"Grr…" The man bellowed, and Kiera held onto his arm tightly in fear and shock. "I can't believe it's you…"

"You? You who?!" Kiera frantically asked. Billy silenced her with a glance.

"Believe it, blue boy." Ivan scoffed. "But I have someone else with me and Margera…" The woman pulled someone in front of her. He was sweating buckets, his hands were tied behind his back, and his mouth was tied with a white rag. His widened green eyes looked at the Rangers in fear, pleading for them to help him.

_Troy…_ Billy thought to himself. _Troy, no, not him…_

"Maybe now you'll change your mind. Will you join me?" Ivan asked coldly.

"If I join you, will Troy be given to the other Rangers at this moment?" Billy asked, and the other Rangers gasped. Ivan nodded.

"Then I will go with you." Billy demorphed and walked towards Ivan and Margera, who untied Troy's bounds and shoved him towards his father. When Billy caught him, Troy latched onto his shoulders and proceeded to wrestle him back towards the Rangers.

"Troy, Troy stop." Billy commanded, but the boy didn't listen. Through strained cries, he kept shoving Billy back, and Kiera joined him, but she was pulling.

"STOP IT!" He cried, and the teenagers did what he said. They retracted backwards, and Kim and Tommy ran to pull them away. Tommy held Troy to his chest as the boy cried, but Kiera broke away from Kim's hold and ran towards a walking Billy, but Margera got in the way and slashed her backwards. The girl slid across the ground and demorphed, blood staining her abdomen. Kira ran to help her up.

"Thank you ever so much, Blue. Now my plan is complete." Ivan laughed as Margera bounded Billy. Ivan released a large power wave towards the Rangers, and at the last minute, Tommy had hidden Troy in a hovel of a destroyed building and ran back to take the hit with the others, jumping in front of Kim as a shield. As the smoke cleared, Ivan disappeared with Billy and Margera, and every Ranger but Troy was gravely injured and lying on the ground unconscious. Along with Kim, he ran to each of them and tried shaking them awake. When he got to his sister, she looked the worst out of all of them.

Then, anger rose from inside of Troy. "You said you'd never leave us. You said you'd stay…"

"Troy…" Kim began.

"And now you leave us for someone resembling Mom…"

"Troy, that's not your actual mom."

"I know!" He cried, and the toughened woman fell silent. "She's a perfect clone of Mom, and she knows it! She told me when I was deserted in the desert!"

"Troy…"

"Let's just have Viviani get all of us back to Phaedos, okay?" Troy sternly told her, and as upon cue, the Rangers disappeared.

.

"How could you?!" Billy shouted. "You promised that they wouldn't be hurt!"

"That was your brain talking. I only wanted you." Ivan said as he led the bound Billy down the hall of a lab that was familiar to Billy. His eyes caught sight of a picture of him, and man he had a dark history with, and Marge.

That man was leading Billy down the hall.

Billy could remember how shyly this man was around Marge, and he didn't see any chance of him asking Marge out, so Billy took his chance. Before, he was happy about it; he had a great girlfriend, they soon married one another, and then they had two kids a year apart from each other before she died. Now, with the man who loved Marge as well holding a grasp on Billy, he regretted him asking Marge out.

"Why did you want me?" Billy asked as he was thrown on a bed in the middle of a room filled with old machinery.

"You keep this team together. You keep your kids in check, and if you're gone, they fall apart. If they fall apart, the other Rangers will comfort them and forget about me…and I want that."

Billy was strapped to the bed by Margera, and two sensors was applied to his head. He struggled against his bonds, but it was effortless. He couldn't break free.

The man loomed over him. "This is what was going to happen to your son when that Ninja Ranger found him. He was finally going to be mine, but now…all I really needed was you, not your son or even your daughter."

Billy kept fighting. He would try to free himself from this, because he made a big mistake. "No…Ivan, please…have mercy…"

"Margera, pull the lever. It's time to bring our newest soldier upon us." As the lever went down, Billy fell unconscious as a million volts of electricity raced through him. As he was being shocked to near-death, the man smiled.

"Welcome, Billford."

**A/N: So, I wanted to mention this at Chapter 5, but it slipped my mind. Margera is based off of Lust, a homunculus enemy from the anime "Fullmetal Alchemist" (which I don't own at all), whichever version (2003 or Brotherhood) portrayed her more seductively. It was a reference I kinda wanted to point out, but Margera doesn't have the extendable fingers. ; )**


	8. Red & Pink

**_8: Red & Pink_**

Troy and Kim wasted no time in getting everyone into the infirmary after the attack from Ivan and Margera. Not only was it physically numbing, but it was also emotionally numbing due to the fact that Billy joined Ivan in exchange for protecting the Rangers. That backfired for the time being.

As Troy went from bed to bed, helping out the Rangers injured along with his 'mother' and sister, Kim stayed only with Tommy. He stayed unconscious since she and Troy were teleported back to Phaedos. When everyone else saw the predicament, the two told them they'd handle their injuries with Dana's help, so a few Rangers stuck to repairing the damaged temple base. As that went on, Tommy began to wake up.

"Tommy! Are you alright?" Kim asked the minute his eyes opened.

"Can't a guy relax for a little bit?" Tommy joked. "But yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't look like everyone else is doing so hot." They looked at the other Rangers, and they could hear the moans and groans of pain and how some were holding their bruises or bleeding areas. Troy caught Tommy's eye immediately; the boy was going to each bed and wiping down their sweat and injuries down with a wet towel. His face had on a look of pure determination.

"I feel bad for Troy." Tommy stated bluntly, drawing in Kim's attention. "He saw his mother, well a clone of her, who he hasn't seen since he was a year old and his father joined the dark side. Let's not mention he witnessed his sister, Trini, and his friends all hurt in a severe attack from our foe and that he's suffering from a deadly illness. The odds are definitely not in his favor."

"Nope." Kim nodded in agreement. Troy had just finished cleaning Kiera's wounds before setting the bowl on a nearby table and leaving the room.

"Troy! Sorry Tommy, but I've got to talk to him." Kim kissed her lover's cheek before leaving the room.

.

"Troy!" Kim called, and the boy turned to face her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Is that all? Isn't there anything you need to talk about, no, tell me?" Kim tried pressuring what she wanted out of Troy. She had a feeling he and Margera had met before, and he wasn't spilling.

"No, I have nothing to tell you, Kim. Now leave me alone." Troy then felt Kim's hand on his upper arm. She was holding him back from leaving.

"Troy, just tell me what you know; did you and Margera meet before?" Troy gasped silently; she knew. Troy knows that Kim is a Guardian, but she's not psychic…well, he thought so.

"Kim…" Troy began, sighing. "I…well…"

"Spill, Cranston."

"Hmph, fine. I'll tell you what happened." Troy cleared his throat and stared Kim right in the eyes.

"After Ivan left our battle in the outskirt desert, I woke up to find a woman staring at me. She had brown hair and a black dress on, but the dress seemed to be a bit revealing. She rescued me and took me to a laboratory for shelter, but she threw me down on a rusty and dust-covered bed. We had a small chat about her origin, and then I let it slip that I was the firstborn child of 'Cranston', as she referred to. She then strapped down to the bed and wheeled me to a room with old machinery. They hooked up some machine to my head, but Viviani came in and freed me, then Tori took me back to Phaedos. There, that's everything that I know."

"Are you sure? Don't you think you should tell me where Margera came from?"

"Oh, well, she told me she came from a lock of my mom's hair. Her 'master' crated her in the span of one night. She told me that she would fill the void my mom left in the guy's heart."

"Really." Kim nodded contently. She could understand what Troy was telling her, and this seemed to be believable on a lot of fronts.

She's a Power Ranger. Nothing is normal anymore.

"Kim, can I go now? I'm tired." Troy whined, and Kim could see his distant eyes, He still hasn't recovered from yellow fever, though with so much going on with him, it probably took a backseat.

"Oh, sure. Have a nice nap." Kim then saw the boy walk off, and she walked back into the infirmary. The wall was fixed and the others were tending to he injured teammates. Kim saw that Tommy was still alone, so she reclaimed her spot next to him.

"That took some time. What did you talk to him about?"

"Oh, nothing much. I asked him about his ties to Margera, also known as how he met her, and he told me. Then, I asked if he knew her origin, and he told me that too."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. We didn't talk much. He wanted to go lay down and sleep since he's still sick, so I let him go after I got what I wanted out of him."

"Gotten what out of him?" The power couple looked to see Kiera staring at them. She held her head and had tired eyes. She didn't look pretty.

"Nothing, dear. It's just that I needed to talk to your brother briefly. It's not anything you should worry about, I promise." Kim assured the girl.

"Okay, whatever you say, Kim. Where is Troy, by the way?"

"He's in your family's quarters. He's napping to get everything that's happened through his system. And to sleep off his sickness."

"But he…"

"Kiera, your brother's been through a lot these past few days. It's best that we give him some time to think and to get better, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The girl concluded as she fell back in bed. Kim and Tommy smiled at her; maybe these two kids have the power to get through severe adversity…

**A/N: Short chapter this time. I didn't have much for this other than Kim and Troy having a talk.**


End file.
